Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is the seventh episode in the Final Space series. It premiered in 2018. Plot Gary grapples with his future when he learns that his prison sentence is up. Meanwhile, everything gets turned upside down when Quinn and Quinn's Future Self (Nightfall) vie for the love of Gary as they try to save the universe. Summary Opening Gary has 3 minutes of oxygen left. He’s getting cold and concludes its because of the shade cast by a floating piece of debris. When the piece moves out of the way, Gary is exposed to the sun, and now he’s too warm. Main story Gary is looking at the hole in the hull that Avocato jumped through in the previous episode. He thinks back of the times they had together, still stunned that it has been three days since Avocato's death. Little Cato meanwhile refuses to talk to anyone and hides all the time in the Galaxy One’s vents. Gary asks Avocato for a sign to help Little Cato in a Captain's Log, and finally says that he misses Avocato. KVN tries to help with repairs, but ends up welding the door to the bathroom shut since he thought it was a hole. Gary then tries undoing it to no avail. Then H.U.E. comes with great news; Gary’s prison sentence is officially over. Which means Gary is now free to eat from the cookies, which he immediately does. Quinn advices Gary to talk to Little Cato, so Gary follows him into the vents, and to his room. What Little Cato wants more than anything, is to kill the Lord Commander. Gary agrees, so the two search Avocato’s room for anything that could help them do so. They find his hidden supply of weapons, arm themselves, and along with Mooncake and KVN take a F71 Hawk to confront the Lord Commander. This against Quinn’s orders, who wants to focus on closing the breach first, since they only have 48 hours left to do so before Earth is consumed. The group eventually finds a Heavy Incinerator. The Lord Commander is not on it, but they decide to engage it anyway. The Hawk is no match for the much larger and heavily armed ship however, and is destroyed, leaving the group floating helplessly in space. They are rescued when a mysterious, teleporting ship appears, and destroys the Heavy Incinerator. It then picks up the stranded heroes and returns with them to the Galaxy One, where Little Cato has to be rushed to medbay for injuries sustained during the fight. The pilot of the ship is Nightfall. Quinn is naturally surprised to learn Nightfall is her future self, and that she is clearly in love with Gary. Quinn herself is not amused by Gary’s little stunt, since it nearly got Little Cato killed. Gary agrees he can do no right, and thinks it’s time for him and Mooncake to leave. Nightfall disagrees, and warns Quinn that trying to stop the breach without Gary will result in failure. Quinn doesn’t listen, so Nightfall knocks her out and decides it’s time for plan B. When they are all gone, Little Cato, who heard the entire conversation, leaves medbay. He wants to get Nightfall’s ship, since it’s a time machine he can use to save his dad. Gary retreats to his quarters to put on his civilian clothes, but Nightfall comes in while he is naked. She seduces him, but then ties him to the bed with energy cuffs. Quinn and some S.A.M.E.S. bust into the room to demand answers, but Nightfall immobilizes them with a device that traps them on the ceiling. She reveals she is going to kill Mooncake, which she doesn’t want Gary to see. When asked why, she explains that in every future where Quinn tries to stop the breach alone, Gary is killed by the Lord Commander, after which a grieving Mooncake goes berserk and accidentally frees monstrous creatures called the Titans from Final Space. As Nightfall chases Mooncake, Quinn is able to free herself and Gary. Mooncake is blasted into space, where Nightfall follows him. Gary and Quinn done spacesuits and also follow. In the hangar, KVN and Little Cato investigate Nightfalls ship. Little Cato connects KVN with the ships computer so he can hack it. Outside, Mooncake, Nightfall, Gary and Quinn ended up in an asteroid field. Mooncake fails to hide from Nightfall, but Gary is just in time to position himself between Mooncake and Nightfall. Nightfall orders Quinn to tell Gary why Mooncake must be killed. Quinn reluctantly does. In Nightfall’s ship, Little Cato’s attempts to hack the computer activate the self-destruction. H.U.E. warns the others, who seize their argument and return to the Galaxy One to help. They manage to rescue Little Cato and KVN, but the ship is destroyed. Little Cato breaks down crying, but Gary consoles him with the fact that he is not alone; they are a Team Squad. Quinn accepts that she needs all of their help to save the Earth. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Tika Sumpter as Quinn & Nightfall * Steven Yeun as Little Cato Gallery Trivia *The Titans are mentioned for the first time. *We learn Nightfall is from 20 years into the future. References Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:A-Z Category:Season 1